The present invention relates to a clothing lock or security device to prevent pilfering of displayed garments, and more particularly, relates to a security guard system for securing expensive garments, such as furs, along a coat rack. The present invention permits the garments to be displayed on conventional hangers while at the same time prevents the garments from being removed from the rack unwantedly.
In the retail industry, it is customary to display garments on conventional hangers which are mounted on long racks such that the potential consumer may view the garments, and, if desirable, remove the garment from the rack and try it on. Since the pilfering of these products has become an ever increasing serious problem, numerous security devices for garments have surfaced. This is especially critical when a merchant is selling expensive garments. In almost every case these security devices have been permanent installations in which a chain or cable is fixed to a support stand or rack of special construction.
In order to secure expensive garments, such as furs, the retailer is also concerned that the security device will not damage the garment. It is therefore desirable to provide a security device which is not only economical to manufacture and easy to use but also to provide a security device which will not damage the garment.
In addition, because of the great value of certain garments, like fur coats, it is desirable that some security device be permanently installed in the garment so that the purchaser can use it when storing the garment at a restaurant or the like.